Forecasting and projecting progress of tasks, projects, or opportunities is prevalent across all different organizations. Both resource planning and company's executives rely on an accurate projection. Conventional practice is to ask each person (e.g., project manager, account representative, designer) to gather rough estimates and aggregate the information to provide an overall projection. However, such projections are based on the gut feelings of individuals. Such projections tend to be inaccurate and the process is inefficient.